


We've Got Tonight

by Saralis



Series: Master's Boy [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Comeplay, Dom Kurt, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Spanking, Sub Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 11:35:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16117577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saralis/pseuds/Saralis
Summary: Blaine goes out to a BDSM club for the first time and ends up with more than he could ever have hoped for.





	We've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is the reason I haven't been updating my current fic, which I'm not abandoning in case anyone's wondering. This helped me get over my writer's block, so I'll se if I can get to work with that baby. As to this fic, expect 90% porn.

Blaine looked around the big, dark blue-lighted room crowded by people.

They were all beautiful. At least, they all looked beautiful in Blaine’s eyes, not so much for the luscious makeup adorning their faces or the revealing clothes dragging the attention to the most enticing and tempting parts of their bodies but most of all because they all looked so comfortable in their own skin, so confident and carefree, everything Blaine had wanted to be his whole life.

Everyone here was so different from each other and then also so similar. They all believed in the lifestyle but Blaine was sure not all were in all the time. Inside this place seemed like a whole different world than the one he knew, a whole new and perfect world that got him. It was even better than what he’d expected.

In his mind he’d pictured a huge dungeon brought to life; black brick walls and chains hanging from every surface, maybe some music and a couple of girls dancing in cages at best. But what he saw when he entered the building was nothing like the image in his mind.

The place was big, nothing like some of New York’s best nightclubs but still. The light was low but just perfect so he could see all the way to the other end of the room, there were nice cushions for people to sit on and the dance floor was totally beautiful, purple and pink lights were shining with the song the DJ was currently playing but it changed constantly with every new song. A few waiters and a barman appeared to be the only others working there and Blaine was so happy the last was busy enough that he didn’t feel the need to chat with him. It was just as classy as a BDSM club could get.

The characteristic outfits made 90% of leather were everywhere too, mostly on men but also some women. A lot of them had multiple tattoos as well as piercings and occasional accessories that he didn’t know what exactly they were. He felt sort of out of place with his checkered shirt, his pair of casual jeans and his favorite cardigan, sitting on a chair next to the bar drinking what was perhaps his third coke and looking around the place the same way he’d been doing for the past hour.

It was some way to spend his 21’s Birthday.

It hadn’t been his only option, of course not. His parent’s had offered to throw him a party at home, invite all his old friends from high-school or come to New York to celebrate any way he wanted. A couple of his friends at NYU wanted to take him out too, to drink and dance and have fun like every other guy would. But not Blaine.

No, he had to do this. Something he could do any other night. Something he’d be dying to do since he first found the place on Google. He could have done it tomorrow, why did he need it to be today? At the start of the day none of that had mattered, he just wanted to give himself the best gift he had received in his life. And here he was, being a freak even between those like him.

His friends thought he was having dinner with his family and his family thought he was partying with his friends while in reality, he was pitying himself in the happiest place on earth for someone like him.

Why was it so hard to just walk to someone and ask them to dance? Even a girl would be fine, he just wanted to belong, to be part of this.

"Want another one, kiddo?" The buff, bald man behind the bar asked. He indicates the empty glass between Blaine’s hands. He hadn’t realized when he had finished it. The man looked boringly at him, waiting for an answer. He should go home now and he knows it. He’s making a fool of himself and he’s not ready for all of this. The man arches an eyebrow at him and Blaine starts to shake his head when someone sits on the chair next to him.

"Bring him a Cosmo Ralph and change your face, your shift is coming."

Blaine’s attention completely changes from the bald man rolling his eyes to the proprietary of the voice. He is looking at Blaine even though he’s talking to the barman, his eyes are blue (or green? He really can’t tell with these lights) and he is smiling at him too. And oh for the love of sweet god this man is unbelievably stunning! He’s tall and sexy and has really nice arms showing through his short-sleeved black shirt and his chest is so broad and his legs… Blaine can feel himself start to internally freak out.

"You weren’t thinking on leaving this early, were you?"

Blaine, as if he was some type of retarded, can’t get to one word without stuttering. "N- No, I- I mean I just, I’ve had enough drinks."

Stupid, stupid, stupid.

"Oh. Well, I hope you can endure one more. If not, that’s okay of course but I was hoping you’d let me buy you one. Which I think I already did, by the way. "

Blaine was slowly descending into madness with just how holy gorgeous this man was.

"Yeah. I mean sure. Uh- I’ll accept that drink." Blaine tries to smile but he’s getting red so he’s pretty sure he looks like an utter idiot.

"Great. I’m Kurt." The man says as the barman puts the drink between them. Blaine takes it, needing to have something between his hands to calm his momentary anxiety.

"Blaine Anderson." He replies, even though Kurt hadn’t said his last name. Kurt didn’t seem to mind as he watched Blaine play with the straw of the drink for a couple of seconds.

"And, Blaine Anderson, should I assume you’re into men?"

Blaine lifts his gaze to meet the man’s. He’s got definitely blue eyes and even though there’s not a single wrinkle on his face he still looks older than Blaine, maybe five or six years, and Blaine can’t start to imagine how did he catch the attention of such an attractive older guy.

"Umh… very." He finally answers, letting Kurt get a little closer.

"Bi?"

"Gay."

"Me too." Kurt waits a few seconds before his next question. He is still smiling but the way his eyes change when he looks at him again indicates that this is really the question that matters for him. "Sub or Dom?"

Blaine gulps his drink. He hadn’t seen it coming, wasn’t it too fast? It did feel too fast.

"Switch?" Kurt asks again, maybe trying to interpret Blaine’s reaction.

"No, I’m… " Blaine sucked on a breath. "I’m a sub. One hundred percent."

Kurt leans back in his seat, his smile growing pleasantly.

"That’s what I thought."

Blaine feels a warm cloud filling his gut from having got Kurt to smile that way. He sort of expected the other man to start treating him differently, more like the other guys did when Blaine told them, but Kurt had only seemed to relax further instead of adopting a tenser, straighter position. One of his legs crossed over the other and he wordlessly signaled the barman for a drink to himself.

"I’m a dom, just in case you didn’t get that. And I think you’re really cute, so in case my approaches aren’t welcome you may as well say so now."

Kurt’s gaze is soft and gentle and somehow that makes Blaine’s brain go even crazier. _Cute, cute he thinks I’m cute! Have I been acting cute? What was I doing that wasn’t embarrassing myself?_

"Blaine?" Kurt asks when there is no prompt answer from him.

"No," he says quickly and Kurt’s brow furrows.

"No?"

"No I… have nothing to say." Cheeks getting hot again Blaine looks into his drink as if it’s the most interesting thing ever. The bad thing is, he doesn’t get to see Kurt’s reaction to his words.

"Okay. So, what do you do for a living?"

"Umh I…" Blaine wished he would stop stuttering like a child, but here he really didn’t know how to answer. He didn’t want to lie, but he also didn’t want to say he was a student because a lot of people got scared off with that and he didn’t want Kurt to panic and run as soon as the word ‘school’ was said. "I’m not really into something in particular. You?"

That works good enough to divert the attention from him, that and the fact that the bartender arrives at that moment to put what looks like a simple lemonade in front of Kurt.

"I’m on the textile industry." He says, taking a long sip of the drink.

"Oh, that’s nice." Probably why all his clothes looked so stylish and soft, even the black patterned shirt and purple belt and _shit_ he shouldn’t be thinking about that.

"Where do you live?"

"Bushwick."

Kurt blinks at him. "That’s a little far away from here."

"I know,"

"Why did you decide to come to this club then? This is surely not the nearest club, not even BDSM themed ones."

"I like this one and I…" Blaine drifted off. Kurt’s still looking at him, obviously waiting for the rest of his answer but Blaine can’t stop himself of feeling like he’s being observed. And it isn’t just his imagination, wherever he looks there’s at least one person staring at him. Did he really look so out of place here? Was he funny to look at? He was already nervous enough without all these people looking at him. "Um- Where… Where do you? Live, I mean."

"Manhattan. No more than fifteen minutes from here."

"That’s uh, nice…"

Blaine was starting to feel really uncomfortable; he could feel so many eyes on him, like an attack, judging him, he was pretty sure no one was looking at him that way when he entered the place, why was he suddenly the center of attention? Were they whispering about him as well, he could see them talk as they looked, what were they saying?

"They’re jealous," Kurt’s voice said, closer than what Blaine thought he was. Blaine gulped. "that I’m talking with the prettiest boy on the place." Blaine felt himself get warm on his face, surely red enough to see through the artificial colorful lights. Suddenly he is fully aware of what all those looks remind him of. High School. Gossip. 

"Just ignore them." Kurt told him and Blaine tried to do so, even though it was pretty hard not to act as an idiot only with Kurt’s eyes on him, let alone all those other people’s.

"Blaine I’m going to be very honest. I want to take you as my sub for the night. Would that be something you want as well?"

Blaine opened his mouth, utterly in shock. Was this real life? Really did this incredibly good looking man want to dominate him?

"Blaine."

"Ah, Yes. Yes. Totally, I’m… I’d really like that."

Kurt smiled again, he was looking quite satisfied and Blaine almost wanted to jump in excitement. Did he really think there was even just a little opportunity that Blaine would say no?

"Great. In that case I just need to ask you something and I need you to be completely honest with me."

Blaine nodded.

"How old are you?"

He stiffed. Well, it wasn’t as if Blaine had planned to lie about his age, but he had truly hoped Kurt wouldn’t ask. He knew he looked young though, and that would hardly go unnoticed by someone with any common sense.

"Unhh, I’m 21." Blaine confessed. Barely, that he didn’t say. He wasn’t a child and he definitely wasn’t underage, not anymore, but he still was afraid that would make Kurt change his mind. Luckily, that wasn’t what looked like from Kurt’s face. "You don’t have a problem with that, do you?"

"At all." Kurt took a sip of his drink, never taking his eyes away from Blaine’s. "But I feel obliged to inform you that I’m 31. So, do you have a problem with that?"

31\. That was more than what Kurt appeared to be, but that wasn’t about to stop Blaine.

"No."

"Fantastic. My place, then."

 

* * *

 

Kurt led him through and out of the place, a hand on his lower back guiding him in silence, giving Blaine enough time to freak out inside his head. He was really doing this, he was going to a stranger’s home, a _very_ attractive stranger’s home, but still a stranger. An older stranger. A dom. He was going to do exactly what he’d planned for his birthday night. And he was excited as much as he was frightened.

In the cab things didn’t get better. Kurt obviously was a man with experience and had no fear of touching, whereas Blaine got startled basically every time he as much as brushed any skin, covered or not. He was leaning on Blaine, one arm bent against the back of the seat and the other entertained with Blaine’s leg, seeming to find great amusement with his reactions as his fingers traced a line up and down his thigh.

He was acting more than a little dense, he knows as much. One of his biggest motives was the driver, who, despite his apparent lack of interest in what they were doing and _what_ they were, still made him cautious. Any other taxi driver in Ohio would have already made them get off the car and insult them, if they were lucky, if not they most certainly would end up beaten. This man was surely more than used to it, though. It was part of the reason Blaine had chosen New York.

"Why do you do your hair this way?" Kurt asked, his fingers touching Blaine’s scarce curly hair on his nape. The rest was covered by two or three layers of hair gel and combed back so it would stay in place all day.

"I—" Blaine passed a hand through his head, self-conscious. "I like to keep it down."

Kurt’s index finger stopped his way on his thigh, making small circles above the jeans, too close of Blaine’s crotch for him not to flinch.

"You don’t do this very often, do you?" Blaine could feel Kurt’s breath on the shell of his ear and that along with Kurt’s insinuation made his face flush slightly. He knew perfectly what Kurt meant and the fact that the driver could perfectly hear every one of his words was just part of the embarrassment he felt at the question.

"And you?" He asked instead, avoiding the question. He thought the answer was pretty evident.

"C’mon," Kurt chuckled. "don’t make me feel like a predator."

It was hard to, especially when Blaine himself felt pretty much like prey. A very willing prey, but still.

"Or are you afraid I’m going to do something to you?" Kurt’s lips were so close to his face Blaine was sure he could feel the smile over his cheek. The hand hovering on his knee getting bolder with the touching as the seconds passed. "Don’t worry sweetie, I only bite once granted consent."

"I’m… I’m hoping so," Blaine murmured faintly. Kurt hummed playfully and then something wet and smooth that Blaine figured was Kurt’s tongue was sliding across his ear. Blaine’s whole face felt so hot he was afraid the color in them was beginning to be visible even in the slight light of the cab and he pressed his lips together to avoid letting out a shameful noise.

It was driver’s voice what finally got them out of their little bubble.

"Hey guys keep it PG-13 okay? There’s only a couple of blocks left so yeah, just keep it in your pants for a few minutes more."

The man didn’t look at them, just talked with a bored tone, as if this was something he dealt with on a daily basis.

"We’ll try." Kurt muttered, moving away just enough for his mouth not to be touching Blaine’s ear anymore, the hand on his leg though, remained just in the same place. Blaine looked out of the cab, trying to distract himself from the gorgeous man attempting to make him fall apart with want inside of a dirty taxi.

The neighborhood was simply beautiful, clean and green spaces he was sure looked a thousand times more impressive in the light of the day and large luminous buildings that characterized the center of New York. They weren’t even so far of Central Park; Blaine recognized some stores he was sure he’d been in before and the names of the streets sounded familiar too. He’d love to be able to afford to live anywhere near this but he knew that it was something impossible for him, at least in the short period, but maybe someday…

"That’s the building. You can drop us off at the front door."

Blaine’s eyes opened wide at Kurt’s words directed at the driver. The building in question was really big, smooth walls painted white and big windows everywhere. Living in a place like that must cost more a month than a year in Blaine’s dark tiny claustrophobic room in the basement of an old house where another seven more people lived in.

When the cab stopped and Kurt’s door opened he rushed to get out as well. He hadn’t seen the moment Kurt paid the driver but he should have because as soon as they were both out the car continued his way down the street.

He stood there, looking through the big crystal doors that let anyone look inside. Blaine had to admit he felt a little intimidated at the enormous building, he hadn’t expected to spend the night meeting beautiful, sexy men (man, he reminded himself) who also apparently was filthy rich.

Well, not filthy, but surely he had to have some status to live in a place like that. Money Status.

Kurt slides a card through a device on the wall next to the door and after a green light sparkled in response he pushed the door inwards, keeping it open for Blaine.

"After you." He said and gestured with his hand for Blaine to get inside.

It was a lot warmer indoors, and he had to thank whoever was in charge of the heating because his hands had started to shake. He didn’t think he could be more nervous if he tried and by Kurt’s amused smile he was very bad at hiding it, too.

He followed Kurt to the elevator in the center of the room, where an old woman was waiting for it to open. She greeted Kurt with a nod and a soft smile. "Hello, young man. Isn’t it a little late to be coming home?"

Kurt smiled back at her as the elevator door opened and both of them walked inside, Blaine quietly following after Kurt as a lost puppy. "Should I ask you the same Mrs. Rosel?"

The doors closed.

"Oh, just doing last minute shopping for Luke’s birthday, did you know is tomorrow?" The woman asked.

Kurt reached with his hand to press two buttons on the landing panel, number 12 and number 15.

At receiving no answer to his question the woman continued. "It’s truly a shame I couldn’t get little Luke what he really wanted…"

"Yes, I bet you’re devastated."

The old lady narrowed his eyes. "What a disgrace! You young people don’t have any respect for your elders left." She said this in a dramatic voice of deep sorrow.

Blaine could see Kurt hiding a smile and both he and the woman remained silent until the doors opened on number twelve. He felt the touch of a slender finger on his hand and, getting the hint he stepped out of the elevator, Kurt behind him. Just a second before the elevator doors were completely closed again he heard a deep sigh that was neither his nor Kurt’s.

Pulling out the same card from before Kurt stuck it into a similar device on the door, opening it and waiting for Blaine to step in on his own.

The place was just… breathtaking. It wasn’t huge as he would have guessed from the look of the building but it was definitely big for just one, or even two people. It also was very simple; just a large room without any walls except for one separating the kitchen from the living room and another couple hiding what he thought was the bathroom and the laundry room.

From where he was standing the first thing at sight was the ample, tastefully decorated space designed as the living room. There was an expensive-looking gray sofa in the middle of it and a white carpet contrasting with the wooden floor, there was also a fairly large TV, two floor lamps and a coffee table between them. The kitchen he couldn’t see it very well from this angle but it was in back and white, and the dining table next to it was made of glass with simple stainless steel legs and it was barely enough for four people. Then, taking more space than any other place of the flat there was the bedroom, which… well, wasn’t exactly a room, only a big, big luxury bed and a dressing room that was bigger than the kitchen. The whole place looked like taken out of an interior design magazine.

"What do you think?"

"It’s amazing."

"I know." The smile on the other man’s face was obvious even from his words. "Would you like something to drink, maybe?"

Kurt walks around the living room to get to the kitchen, not waiting for Blaine’s answer and taking two champagne glasses out of a cabinet.

"I… yes, please." He says, even if by now it wouldn’t have mattered if he didn’t. Blaine doesn’t know how to move, _where_ to move. Should he follow Kurt to the kitchen? Should he wait there, ignoring how uncomfortable it was to be standing still two steps away from the door? Should he get into it already and _kneel_?

God, he wanted. He wanted to so badly.

"Sit. I’ll be with you in a minute." Kurt indicated the big couch in the middle of the living room and turned to continue whatever he was doing.

Blaine sighed in relief. Well, at least now he knew what to do.

The grey couch was unexpectedly comfy but that didn’t help Blaine relax, at the contrary, now that he was _really_ there, sitting on a stranger’s couch, in a stranger’s house, waiting for said stranger to come and do things to him that he’d ever only watched in porn… it was almost too much. His body was rigid and tense and he couldn’t remember being so nervous and anxious in his entire life.

But he wasn’t going to run. No, he’ll do this. He wanted to do this. If he gave this opportunity up now, tomorrow he may go crazy with regret.

"Take this." Kurt, completely out of nowhere, shoves a glass into Blaine’s hand, sitting by his side on the couch and leaning to rest against it. Blaine looks at the glass filled with red liquid. Somehow he doesn’t think it’s cranberry juice.

"To help you relax." Kurt mutters, crossing one leg over the other and taking a sip from his own glass. "Come on."

The wine tastes bitter on his tongue but there’s also a bit of sweetness there. Kurt keeps drinking his now half-filled glass and doesn’t comment on the face Blaine is sure he must be doing. Neither of them says anything for a long moment. Blaine’s mind is searching like crazy for something to fill the silence with but he can’t bring himself to say a single word.

All the while Kurt is perfectly calm at his side. Blaine wishes he could be so self-possessed, so composed. He doesn’t dare to say anything and by the time Kurt has emptied three-fourths of his glass he starts to feel a phantom touch on the back of his neck.

A shiver runs down his spine and he takes a big gulp of his wine, swallowing without really tasting anything.

Kurt’s fingers get bolder, moving to the side if his neck and then to trace his jaw. Blaine was pretty sure that if it hadn’t been totally covered by his shirt he would be touching his collarbone as well.

"Do you mind if I touch you?"

The question was rather redundant, since Kurt was touching him already, but Blaine fumbled for words all the same, trying to explain himself without sounding like a fifteen years old on his first time. In the end it was a pointless effort.

"Not mind, I- I quite like it… but it makes me a little nervous."

The touch vanished and even though Blaine can feel the way the air flows through his lugs more freely now he still has to struggle not to wince at the loss of the warm fingers touching him.

"Are you sure you still want this?" The question is muttered in a soft, gentle tone of voice. A way out. A chance to get his words back and walk away, undamaged.

But no, he said he’d do this and he will. "Y-Yes."

Kurt put a little space between them, eyeing him carefully and moving to take Blaine’s glass from his hand and placing both, his and Blaine’s on the coffee table.

"Very well. Then, before we begin I’d like for us to know a little more about the other. I’ll start." He said and surprise made Blaine gape a bit. He’d kind of expected to be pushed to the bed as soon as he’d entered the loft. The time passed since then had struck him as a courtesy. He hadn’t really think Kurt had any interest in getting to know him.

"As I told you before I’m thirty-one years old, I’m originally from Lima, Ohio—"

"Oh, I’m from Ohio too-!" Blaine jumped to say but instantaneously drew back, ashamed for his impulse and for having interrupted Kurt at the middle of his sentence. The other man only smiled curiously at him. "Sorry." He said, looking down and keeping quiet until Kurt decided to talk again.

"That’s interesting, Blaine. From which part?"

"Uh-um Westerville."

"Nice. Better than Lima, for sure." Kurt paused, perhaps giving Blaine time to say something. When he didn’t Kurt asked. "How long have you know about being a submissive?"

Blaine tried his best for his voice not to flutter. "Three years. Though I’d always felt… but I didn’t know there was a name for it."

Kurt nodded. "And your familiarity with the lifestyle…"

Blaine cringed. "I wouldn’t say I’m… experienced,"

Kurt didn’t waver in the slightest, he was clearly not surprised.

"Mmm, well I’ve been a dom for twelve years. You can consider yourself in good hands."

Twelve years. Wow. Blaine could hardly imagine himself going through this night, let alone twelve years into this whole world. The prospect filled him with a warm, electrifying feeling.

"I promise I’ll make it good for you."

"I’ve— I’ve been with men before." He said stupidly. Crap, he was such an idiot.

"Are you sure?" Kurt smiled, amusement flowing through his words but Blaine could see he was only teasing. "So tell me, what have you done?"

"Umm," Blaine shifted in his place. "Not- Not a lot—"

"Bondage?"

Blaine nodded, eager to show that no, he wasn’t a complete newbie. Except he sort of was.

"Breathplay? Spanking? Flogging?"

A pause. "No?" Kurt’s voice turned into a lazy drawl. Then he tsked his tongue. "We have a long way to go, then. Stand and strip."

He said it so suddenly, so out of the blue Blaine wasn’t sure if he’d heard him correctly.

"What are you waiting for?"

"N-Now?"

"Yes, now. Fold your clothes and put them on the table."

Blaine felt the heat rise to his cheeks and stood up. Looking anywhere but at Kurt, he took off his cardigan and then his shirt and folded them before undoing his pants with shaky hands.

Kurt just watched him struggle with the rest of his clothes. If he was expecting Blaine to do a sexy job out of taking his clothes off, he must be terribly disappointed. Blaine waited two seconds before taking his underwear off, his whole face hot by then.

He wasn’t exactly hard, but he wasn’t soft either. Kurt watching him from his seat on the couch, the glass of wine back in his hand and his legs still crossed, looking like a Lord being entertained whilst Blaine suffered at the hands of his own embarrassment had made him half-hard in spite of his nerves.

He stood there, naked, until Kurt finished his glass of wine, and then a little longer while the other man seemed to be evaluating him.

Finally, _finally_ , Kurt uncrossed his legs and put the glass on the side table, standing up and facing Blaine. And subsequently he started circling him, watching him from head to toes, and after that he started touching again; Blaine’s shoulder blades, his back, his upper arm, his chest, his stomach, assessing every part of his body. And then he reached his cock, taking it and swirling it in his hand, once, twice, until he was completely hard and striving not to move as Kurt handled him and let his cock drop when he was done. Then proceeding to do the same with his balls, rolling them between his fingers, making Blaine shriek.

"Mhmm, nice. _Very_ nice." Kurt smirked, looking like the cat that got the cream. Blaine shuddered. "Cold? Hmm I bet. A shame, since I don’t think the floor will be much warmer. On your knees."

Blaine’s knees buckled under him and when he fell to the floor it was with a painful crash.

"Good." Kurt said, looking down at him and smiling encouragingly. "Though it might need some work. Put your ankles together. Yes, like that, but pull apart your knees. You can seat in your calves, sweetie. Head bowed. Make sure to keep your back straight. Perfect."

His heart is threatening to come out of his chest. He’s doing this, he’s really doing this. He’s kneeling for a dom. He’s serving someone.

"Now just a few things more. First of all, your safeword. I think it’s better if we use the color system, you know it, don’t you?"

Blaine nodded as an answer, head still bowed.

"Brilliant. Any hard limit you want to tell me about?"

He wanted to shake his head because he truly, truly wanted to do everything with this man, the hard stuff as much as the light stuff and he wanted the pain and the humiliation and the depraved things that had made him frown when he first read of them on the internet. But he had to be realistic, he knew he wasn’t ready for a lot of them, no matter how his cock reacted at the prospect.

As far as hard limits came though, he found that he didn’t have a lot.

"I get a little sick from blood, so…" he bit his lips. "And nothing involving s- s-scat."

It was a good thing the only thing he could watch was the floor. At least this way he could imagine that no one had heard him say that.

"Very good, Blaine. From now on you’ll call me Sir or Master. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." Blaine got a serious thrill out of saying that. Master, _Master_. He could say it all day and never get tired of the sound of that word.

"Go clean yourself to the bathroom over there. Don’t touch anything that’s already inside the shower, there’s shampoo and anything you might need in the left cabinet. When you’re done you come back right here."

"Yes, Master."

Standing on his feet Blaine rushes to the room indicated. He doesn’t pay much attention to the kitchen as he passes by, but he can’t help to look at the bed for longer than he probably should have.

The interior of the bathroom is as simple and as stylish as the rest of the loft. White walls and intricate details that made it look high-end. The shower is big, nearly half of the room, and is divided from the rest only for a door made completely of transparent glass. There are towels and a big variety of hair products, creams, and brushes, and spray and when he opens the left cabinet above the sink there are new toothbrushes and toothpaste and liquid soap and just a lot of things, most of them looking brand new. There’s also a bulb syringe, still in his package, placed just behind the shampoos and soaps.

Blaine gulps audibly. He doesn’t want to presume, he doesn’t even want to let himself wish too much but… well, if it’s there… better safe than sorry.

It takes approximately fifteen minutes for him to be ready. He’d been as fast as he could, not wanting to make Kurt wait for long. Now he’s dry and his hair is combed back, though there’s no gel to keep it that way. He doesn’t want to imagine how it would look when it dried.

Before he can start to become anxious again he opens the door and walks straight back to the living room. Kurt is still there, sitting on the couch and with a magazine on his lap. He looks up when Blaine falls to his knees before him, assuming the position Kurt had taught him.

"Back so soon? You didn’t enjoy your shower?"

Blaine almost frowns, not fully understanding the question. Had Kurt wanted some time of his own? Was there something he must have done that he missed because he was too distracted? Before he has any time to really think about the possibility there’s a punishing pressure tapping under his sack, heavy and precise, pushing his balls up from where they were hanging under his now limp cock and making him flinch. Kurt’s foot appeared to be playing with that terribly sensible part of him, the black shoe moving up and down carelessly, the sensation edging between discomfort and pain.

Embarrassed, Blaine let out a small cry and felt himself stiffening.

As soon as the pressure was gone, he looked up to see Kurt smiling. "I like you hard. Maybe I’ll maintain you that way for a couple hours. What do you think of that?"

Blaine looked down and up again, shaken. _Hours_. That didn’t sound very comfortable. He already felt ready to burst just from that shoe toying with his balls and he wasn’t sure he would be physically able to restrain himself, especially with that flirty tone filling his ears.

"I’m not sure," He said, mostly because it became evident Kurt was waiting for an answer. Kurt pouted, and just that little gesture made Blaine’s overflowing inner submissive to go restless. Above any discomfort his body may cause him he knew that he wanted to please this man. He wanted to do anything and everything Kurt told him, however Kurt told him, as many times as Kurt told him.

"You’re not sure… Well, I need an answer, sweetie. Yes or no, darling. I’m afraid there’s no in between."

Blaine bowed further. "If it pleases you, Master."

"Very good." The satisfied ring to Kurt’s words made Blaine want to preen. "Brave boy. For that I’ll grant you a privilege that very few had got. You may touch my shoes. Take them off."

He did as he was told, undoing the knots of one shoe and loosening the laces to take it off. Kurt’s both legs were spread out before him and as he started with the laces of the second shoe he looked up to see Kurt’s fingers palming the protuberance between them, eyes fixed in Blaine.

A spurt of white fluid dripped from the slit of Blaine’s cock at the sight. He could almost hear Kurt’s smile when he finished taking off his shoes.

"Now the socks."

When Kurt’s feet were bare and Blaine put the shoes and socks at the side Kurt sat up straighter.

"You think you can manage not to come without anything helping you? Be honest."

"I don’t—" Blaine breathed in. Just answer, just answer. "I think I can, Master. I want to, Master."

Blaine could see how pleased the dom was with his answer and it excited him the way no other thing could do. It was all and everything he wanted.

"Such a good boy. So hard for me, I bet a couple of strokes would be enough to get you to drench my floor… Mm but you’re already doing it, aren’t you?"

Blaine had to bite his lower lip not to moan at the words. Kurt was still palming himself and Blaine’s dick was letting small drops of pre-come slid out onto his own belly. His knob was red and dripping and his hands were shaking with the urge to grab himself, but Kurt hadn’t told him to move so he wouldn’t. He had to be good for Kurt. Had to be good for Master.

"You’re so cute, you know that? All big innocent brown eyes and bashful look. I could tell from miles you were a sub, just waiting for someone who you could service, who could give you what you need. You’re so transparent. If you were a dog your tail would be wagging. "

Blaine moaned freely and Kurt shoved the button of his pants open.

"You want to be a good little sub for you Master?"

He nodded. Yes, yes, a million times yes, Kurt was right that was what he wanted, what he’d always wanted.

"Come here, boy."

Blaine didn’t need telling twice. He walked on his knees to Kurt, until he was kneeling right in between his open legs. Kurt’s hand flew to his neck, cupping his head and rubbing small circles on his jaw. The other hand was on his pants, working down the zipper. Blaine watched him do it, fidgeting on his place, the pale fingers pulling down the metal slide, letting him see the dark underwear under but most importantly, the outline of Kurt’s hard cock curved inside.

When he noticed the shameless way he was eyeing the bulge he embarrassedly looked up only to see Kurt looking down at him with lustful eyes.

"Tell me what you want."

"I want to touch you." Blaine said, but thinking again there was something he wanted more, something for which he’d trade any piece of pleasure he could get. "I want to make you happy."

"I’m very happy with you right now." Kurt hummed and in an action Blaine wouldn’t have been able to see coming he slowly shoved his hand into his underwear to rub himself. Until then the hand on his neck had kept him within certain space from his body, and Blaine barely noticed that he had instinctively drawn near and he was now scarce eight inches from Kurt’s crotch. "Do you want to see, sweetie?"

Blaine nodded once, trying to keep his shame aside. Kurt’s hand encouraged him to come closer and he stood up on his knees to see Kurt pulling down his underwear, freeing his cock and balls from their prison. Blaine had to take a small breath of air not to convulsively gasp. Kurt was really nice, big and thick and mostly hairless except for a few thin ones scattered around. He was also circumcised, his knob glistering with a dribble of pre-come.

"You like it?" Another nod. Kurt’s thumb came to caress his lips, pressing past them and into his mouth. The finger softly stroked the inner part of his lips and through his teeth got to his tongue. It subtly tasted like wine. Blaine whined and the finger vanished. When he opened his eyes his mouth was three inches from Kurt’s cock.

"Please," Blaine whispered, his heart was beating fast in his chest, his mouth suddenly drooling and Kurt’s condescending expression only made him harder.

"Shh… it’s okay boy. You can have what you want, go ahead."

With both of his hands resting on Kurt’s thighs, the dom helped him reach him. He wasn’t as familiar with sex as he should be, with his age and all, so he was more hesitant than what Kurt may have expected, still shy and unsure of how to proceed, but Kurt never said anything about it, letting him take his time and seemingly enjoying every second of it.

He started by nosing the length, wanting to customize himself to it. After a few moments he dared to take a taste, licking just under the head, then he pushed the tip of his tongue into the slit, liking the dribble of pre-come leaking from it.

Kurt groaned at that and Blaine’s heart leaped, inciting him to do it again. Fingers brush over his hair now and he finds that the gesture makes him feel more secure. He gently kisses the tip once, twice, before taking as much as he is comfortable with, which isn’t much really, and carefully surrounding the flesh with his lips.

It’s not even the entire knob of it, but Blaine feels more fulfilled than he had in a long time. Kurt lets out a big gulp of air and the hand grabbing the hair at his nape tightens. He takes a little more and sucks gently.

"There you go," Kurt says, scratching at his nape.

Blaine almost whimpers in delight, the pressure in his head feels just perfect and he tries to go deeper, succeeding just partly. He attempts to use one of his hands on the base of Kurt’s cock to help him but Kurt catches his hand just as soon as he moves it, bringing it back to the top of his thigh. He’ll have to do without.

It’s a little more difficult this way; he can lean neither on Kurt nor on the couch, instead having to keep a straight position neck down and straining to accommodate himself properly. His knees are starting to complain, having most of his weight relying solely on them, and as he bobs the hot shaft and is able to take more in, quickly assisted by Kurt’s hand on his hair, pressing him down with every second, his nose feels quite weird too, brushing the fly of the pants over and over and making him hyperaware of the irritation.

He tries to ignore it, focusing on the sounds Kurt was making, low, soft exhalations and small hums. Blaine was using every trick he knew and heard and imagined would feel good but Kurt never lost his mien, the only indication he got that he was close to coming was the hand firmly pulling and pushing on Blaine’s head, forcing him to adapt to the new rhythm.

Next thing he knows there’s semen shooting off into his mouth, coating the back of his tongue and palate with creamy, salty fluid. He has to pull out almost entirely in order not to choke and it gets the taste everywhere in his mouth. He struggles to swallow, having to gulp a few times, mainly because he still feels sort of nervous. Somehow it doesn’t matter that Kurt had come, Blaine still worries that he may not have liked it. Surely he’d have lots better, lots from more experienced, uninhibited, sexier men. Blaine was hardly an expert in comparison.

"Good boy. Clean me up."

The praise make it a bit better and the fingers scratching and later combing his hair backward as he licks the remains of Kurt’s come off his skin made his fears about disappointing his dom wear off even more. Now there was another need calling for his attention, his own hard cock hanging forgotten between his legs, a few drops of pre-come drying on his skin as new small ones formed on the slit. He whined upon seeing it, his abandoned dick just inches from his dom’s satisfied one.

"Tsk, tsk, no weeping, darling. You’re barely starting."

Blaine whined again, louder and biting his tongue to hold out when Kurt took one of his nipples between two fingers and squeezed. Kurt smiled and let him go, tucking himself up, zipping and buttoning his pants. He was once again completely dressed, except for the shoes, while Blaine was naked, his cock almost purple and with come drying on him.

Kurt seemed to like it though. So Blaine suddenly had no problem with it at all.

"What was the point of you showering beforehand, if you were going to dirty yourself up so soon?" The dom was playing with him, he could tell because he was smiling while he said it, maybe even laughing at him. Either way it was making Blaine stupidly horny.

"But you’ve been such a perfect little boy that I’ll let you go with a warning. But absolutely no messes on my floor, understood?"

"Yes, Master."

"Which will work in your favor, since you’re to spend the rest of the night crawling. Now go the bedroom and kneel beside the bed. No touching anything, especially that." Kurt took a brief look down, where Blaine’s cock leaned against his stomach. "If I catch you disobeying you will not be coming tonight."

Blaine nodded. He’d never intentionally disobey an order like that, no matter how much it hurt. After Kurt dismissed him he got on his hands and knees and crawled behind the couch to the dining room and all the way to the bedroom. The place was spotless, not a stain on the floor or on the walls or the white cover of the bed, the bedside table had a few things on it; a clock, a calendar, a big notebook, a couple of photos; one from a slim young woman and another of a man and another two women, the three of them smiling around a newborn baby.

Blaine couldn’t see much more from that angle so he didn’t try to, since he didn’t want to appear nosy and even if Kurt hadn’t said anything about looking, he wasn’t risking it.

He stayed on his knees for about ten minutes, listening to some noise in the kitchen, probably Kurt was putting away the wine and glasses. If this place said anything it was that Kurt liked everything clean and on his place.

When Kurt showed at last he didn’t spare a single look at Blaine, going directly to open the closet. He squatted down in front of the open doors of the right side of the closet and Blaine could see him searching for something. It took him about ten seconds, he grabbed something from inside there and stood up.

At the moment he turned around Blaine couldn’t take his eyes away from the thing in his hands. He had wanted to duck his head as soon as Kurt looked back to show he knew the position correctly but from the moment Blaine saw _it,_ he was doomed. It was… he didn’t know exactly what it was, but he knew that he wanted it. It was a medium size black strap made of leather with three cuffs attached, two small ones in one end and one bigger in the other. He supposed the small ones were for his hands and the big one… well, maybe Kurt was going to tie his ankles together. Which he enthusiastically encouraged, by the way.

Kurt displayed the item for him to see. He’d only ever worn normal, metal handcuffs made for playing in bed, and while it had been exciting at the time he wanted to experiment with new things, big complicated ones and small inoffensive others too. Whatever Kurt was holding in his hands Blaine’s heart was beating imagining it on him.

"Turn around."

Blaine complied as fast as he was able and when Kurt said, "Hands behind your back." He had to contain and eager little sound.

Kurt’s hands were soft and gentle as he wrapped his wrist with the cuffs. A ‘click’ echoed in the room when he secured them. Then, to his surprise, he did the same to his neck, wrapping the big cuff around his throat and the same ‘click’ confirmed that it was looked. Lastly, Kurt pressed a kiss on his check.

"Color?"

He tried the restraints, they were padded for comfort and they didn’t move awkwardly like the metal handcuffs had but he could tell that if he was going to spend some time tied his arms may get tired from holding up on his back and the weight would go directly to his neck. It was something to keep in mind if he didn’t want to hurt himself.

Blaine wasn’t going to lie, it felt odd. But odd didn’t necessarily mean bad, especially talking about himself. In fact, he felt absolutely wonderful. The pressure against his throat, _fuck_. Blaine could imagine what a collar would feel like, this one even had a D-Ring on his Adam’s apple, he could picture Kurt pulling him forward by a leash around the apartment, the club from earlier, the _street_. God.

"Green, Master."

"That’s a good pet." Blaine wanted to preen under the dom’s compliment. He was trying so hard to behave, to keep still and not jump and smile and laugh at his joy, he’s always known this was what he needed but Blaine couldn’t have imagined how happy he would feel at finally getting it.

He felt Kurt stand up behind him, heard steps getting further away. Five seconds, he counted, and steps again. "Stand."

Blaine strived to complain, without any help of his hands and his balance changed to adjust to the new position of his limbs standing up took longer than it normally would.

"Legs apart." Kurt ordered when he was lastly on his feet. "More. More. That’s it."

Blaine looked down to see his right ankle being covered by a strap, the fastening system was made of velcro and he didn’t need long to deduce what it was, more even when he caught sight of the rigid bar surrounded by nylon. The spreader bar kept his legs within a meter of distance and exponentially increased his posture difficulty.

"Hold on." Kurt’s voice was warm and heavy on his ear, getting the cartilage between his teeth and biting and sucking lightly on it. "You look so hot like this." Fingers grabbed his cock, stroking it lazily, _one, two, three…_

"Master," Blaine whispered in between a moan. Kurt was nipping at the shell of his ear but he stopped immediately Blaine talked. He almost wanted to complain, that’d felt so good, but he had to concentrate.

"Yes, Blaine?"

"I’m… I don’t think I can stop… m-myself from coming much longer." He admitted, profusely lamenting the halt and then the full stop of Kurt’s hand.

"Ah. Does my good boy like new toys? Is too hard to keep a hold on yourself?" Kurt teased him, his fingers moving on his belly while his other hand does the same with his back. "Well, you don’t need to worry, baby. I’d never allow you to come if you don’t want to." Blaine groans, that was so not what he meant, and he was pretty sure Kurt knew it.

Kurt’s gone in a blink of an eye, this time for a longer time. It takes three minutes, tops, for Kurt to come back, but for Blaine it feels like a lifetime. He groans and moans and leans on the body behind him. He’s so hard, holding is so tiring, he just wants to come.

"Shh, shh, no weeping, remember? Be a big boy."

Blaine clenches his eyes closed, trying to concentrate on controlling his own genitals but the action only increases the sound of his labored breath in his ears, which is why he doesn’t anticipate the silicone cockring that suddenly encloses around his balls until after he feels the pressure settling in and opens his eyes to see the same thing happening to the length of his dick. Kurt’s fingers roll the slick, thick silicone to the base of his cock and Blaine makes a great effort not to cry out at the sting of it.

"Better?" Kurt asks and Blaine nods. His orgasm seemed more distant now, easier to hold in, all to the detriment of his sore balls. "Look at you, Blaine. Look at everything I do to make my little pet happy, and yet you keep weeping and doing those adorable needy whimpers when I’ve told you two times now to shut it down."

"S-Sorry, Ma-Master."

Blaine made the possible to take the high pitch off of his voice but he could only handle so much with Kurt mouthing at his jawline. "I bet you are." Kurt murmured. "Still, I think a little discipline is in order. Just to make sure you have very clear who’s in charge here."

The sub managed not to moan just at the words, barely, and he could hear the smile on Kurt’s face when he spoke again. "I think you’re going to like this."

He didn’t have a lot of time to freak out about what ‘ _this’_ may be before Kurt grabbed him by the shoulders, steadily moving him until he turned, the bar separating his feet making a complicated job of it. Even before he had totally turned his head overtook the rest of his body, spinning to look at Kurt, who indeed was smiling but more than that what caught his attention was the new piece of furniture Blaine was dead sure wasn’t there ten minutes ago.

Blaine recognized it instantly; it had been after all the centerpiece of several of his favorite porn videos. Hours and hours Blaine had spent looking at dozens of different similar items during the years, but never one in real life. It was obviously designed to be easily hidden from curious, undesirable eyes. With the simple and unobtrusive façade it had it could certainly be mistaken for an unconventional bench, but in Blaine’s eyes it couldn’t have looked like anything but what it was; a spanking stand.

Kurt gave him a moment to really look at the piece of - _wood? steel?-_ covered in vinyl and let everything sink in. There were four large legs at the sides that supported the padded top, wide enough for maybe two of him but looking much more comfortable than what Blaine was used to seeing in videos. He imagined himself leaning over the flat surface, perhaps tied to it? Yes, that would be wonderful, tied and gagged and unable to move one single muscle.

A shiver raced through his body.

"Don’t drool on my floor, sweetie, or I’ll make you lick it up."

His mouth closed instantly and there was actually a bit of saliva coating the corners of his lips. Great, that was really attractive Blaine.

"Now, this is what’s going to happen." Kurt said in a firm, precise tone of voice and Blaine noticed something he hadn’t before. A paddle –was it a paddle? It looked like a paddle, long and wide and covered in leather but it also kind of resembled a belt, folded in twin parts and united by the handle. Whatever was its name, Kurt was holding it, waving It up and down and striking his other hand lightly with it. "You’re going to bend over that stand for me and you’re going to willingly stay there while I smack your ass as much as I like. No restrains of any type. No more than you already have, I mean of course." Kurt smiled brightly at him and Blaine blushed deeply when he realized how exposed that would leave him for the dom to see, for him to hit him, to use him, and yet Kurt hadn’t even taken his shirt off. He looked just as self-collected as ever, the only clothes he’d lost were the shoes and socks, while Blaine had been naked for more than half an hour now.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Take your position."

Breathing deep, Blaine gave a tentative step forward, the spreading bar not leaving him with much space to move but he managed. After a couple more of awkward steps his legs came across the legs of the stand. It felt like his blood was boiling under his skin as he lowered himself on top of it, his feet firmly stuck to the floor, his shoulders, neck and head left hanging but he immediately felt the release on his arms and throat at being able to rest his bound hands on his back instead of keeping them up himself.

"Mmm, what a nice view." Kurt muttered behind him. Blaine felt the paddle-belt moving through his spine and heard Kurt chuckling when he jumped at the touch.

Heart fluttering he closed his eyes tight and let his head fall down. _Just be, just be._ It hadn’t been ten seconds when the ghost of a hot breath on his lower back claimed his attention. Goosebumps flared up on the skin of Blaine’s arms and butt cheeks, and then he felt it; warm, sharp and beautifully harsh, Kurt’s teeth sinking in his flesh just under the curve of his ass, quickly followed by the blow of the belt on his other cheek. He wailed, loud and heated, wishing he had something to bit into. "Still, pet."

The next strike came fast and hard, hitting the same spot as before. It didn’t really hurt that bad, which Blaine was just a little disappointed for, but the _sound_. Fuck, the loud, severe sound of it. Blaine fell in love with the paddle-belt from the first blow but the longer he heard that sound the more he wished he could stay there forever.

He actively tried to keep quiet from there, wanting to show Kurt he could behave, but the dom apparently had other things in mind.

"Oh no, no, no. Since you’re clearly so desperate that you can’t keep your mouth shut properly you may as well let me hear all those randy, eager little sounds that come out of that beautiful mouth." A hand ran up his back as Kurt spoke. The contact felt like a caress, like he was being petted, and Blaine’s body leaned into it without his consent. He was groaning for more in mere seconds and Kurt rewarded him with yet another blow from the paddle, this time just a little bit harder than the last.

Blaine didn’t know how long the spanking lasted, only that for the end of it he was totally exhausted, his back, arms, legs and especially his ass were screaming at him for a stop, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat as Kurt’s unforgiving hand continued to hit him with the paddle again and again and again until he couldn’t keep track of time anymore. He loved it too much to ask for it to stop, but he didn’t know how much more his body would be able to take, even with the support of the stand.

When it _did_ stop and the –beautiful, lovely, glorious– sound of the paddle colliding with his skin no longer filled his ears he became aware of how loud his breaths had grown to be, and he let his body deflate over the stand, taking as much weight off his legs as he could.

The only thing that could have willed his head up from where it was hanging in the air at that moment was his dom, naked from the waist up and standing right before him, giving a Blaine a perfect view of the hardness in his pants.

Looking up he saw Kurt staring down at him with darkened eyes, a knowing smile settled permanently on his lips as he regarded him. "Did I wear you out, sweetie?"

Blaine’s instinctive response was to shake his head because no, he wasn’t ready for all to end now, he could keep up, maybe just… five minutes. Kurt laughed lightly at his silent answer and took a grip of his hair in his hand, forcing his head up.

"Then why is that you’re lying there doing nothing? Is that how you thank your Master? After all the work I put on beating that ass of yours without any sort of… benefit."

That last part was said with a slow, sultry drawl, while the prominent tent in Kurt’s pants came to rub itself against Blaine’s face. The sound Blaine made could best be described as an undignified mewl. He had just opened his mouth to let the clothed swelling in when just precious seconds after Kurt drew back, leaving Blaine panting and drooling around nothing.

The dom clicked his tongue once. "So greedy."

"T-T-Thank you." Blaine stuttered, hopeful that Kurt may take pity on him. The unimpressed look directed at him proved him wrong. He tried again, his voice fairly stronger now. "Thank you, Master. For beating me."

"And you think just like that I’m going to overlook you acting like a spoiled brat? Taking for granted everything I do for you?"

"No, Master. Please, let me thank you."

"And how do you plan to do that?"

For Blaine, it was pretty clear where all this was leading, and he didn’t resent it one bit.

"Please, Master, let me suck your dick."

An all too innocent expression took over Kurt’s features. "Again? I don’t know pet. I wouldn’t want to spoil you more."

Ducking his head shyly, Blaine hid his face from Kurt’s gaze. His own cock throbbed at the scene playing before his eyes, the humiliation, the discomfort, the pain and the taste of Kurt’s come still lingering in his tongue from minutes ago, all making him feel like he was going gradually insane.

"Please, please, I’ll be good, I promise." He downright begged, staring down at the floor.

The throaty purr that came out the other man was enough to compensate the complete embarrassment he felt at his own words.

"Well, if that’s really what you want, I guess I can let you have a treat now and then." Kurt said, amusement and lust blending in his voice.

The hand in his hair demanded his attention, and when he raised his eyes it was to watch Kurt sliding down the zipper of his pants. Blaine gasped when the still covered length brushed the side of his face playfully and, rearranging his body on the surface of the stand, he moved forward to nuzzle the shape of it.

A gentle hand patted his head and abruptly the rough material of Kurt’s pants was gone, leaving behind warm, soft and strong scented skin. The smell of sex. Blaine continued nuzzling, too lost by now to care and relished in how the stand was the perfect height for this, which surely wasn’t a coincidence.

Kurt seemed to be enjoying Blaine’s efforts to bathe in the dom’s smell as much as him but he grew impatient soon, taking his cock at the base and stroking it lightly, leaving a track of pre-come on Blaine’s face.

"Open up, pet. Let me see that beautiful mouth."

Blaine did without question and he rapidly felt his mouth invaded by the head of Kurt’s cock. It wasn’t like before, now Kurt was obviously in control of everything and he wasn’t so docile as Blaine had been while taking him for the first time. He took Blaine’s mouth without remorse, getting inch by inch inside and then deeper. Blaine’s breathing faltered and he started drooling, spit running from his lips to his chin and beyond but Kurt’s voice murmuring encouraging words made him forgot about his fears and he let Kurt use his mouth to pleasure himself.

Kurt’s narrow hips kept pounding and pounding inside and when Blaine looked up and his eyes met Kurt’s the dom threw his head backward, moaning loud and moving faster and just when Blaine could have sworn he would come, Kurt pulled out.

Staring blankly at the smile playing in Kurt’s face, Blaine watches as the other man gets rid of his pants, throwing them into a laundry hamper and bending down to pick up something; the paddle.

He swallows and prepares himself for what it appears is going to be a long night.

Kurt spends most of the next hour torturing him, fiercely beating him and then making him blow him, then beating him some more, then making him blow him, then again, over and over until Blaine just let him do anything in utter submission.

At some point the pace of Kurt’s pounds becomes wet and hot and awkward and before he knows it Kurt’s coming inside his mouth, letting him taste him but pulling out at last, painting Blaine’s face with thick, white seed.

For those short moments Blaine feels as if Kurt’s orgasm was his own, watching the dom’s face contort and his mouth drop in sheer pleasure but also relax into the perfect picture of peacefulness filled his body and mind with happiness in a way he’d never known before. This was his place in the world, and now he knew it for sure.

"Don’t you look handsome like that. My pretty, pretty pet." Kurt murmured in his bliss, one hand moving to cup his head, thumb rubbing over Blaine’s fat, swollen lips.

No matter how much Blaine liked to think that his dom’s sexual pleasure was all and the only thing he really needed, his cock disagreed with him, and it became impossible to hide when, without him noticing at all, he began humping the stand.

It was mostly pointless, with his body bend at the half and his feet so far away from one another even his best efforts to stimulate himself were nothing more than a weak brush against the sensitive skin of his cock. That didn’t stop him from continuing to try, though.

"Stop that, or you’ll make me hard again." Kurt smiled flirtatiously at him, running a hand through his hair. God, how did this man have so much stamina? That had been his second orgasm of the night less than two minutes ago. And the way he was looking at Blaine…

He complied and ended his movements. Regardless of Kurt’s gentle appearance he would strive to the best of his capacities to fulfill every instruction, command or wish the dom disposed.

"How are you down there? Are you still my obedient boy? Are you still hard and aching for me?"

Blaine cried out when a hand circled tightly around his shaft. Kurt had only moved a couple inches to the side but it was enough. His cock twitched under the skillful fingers, working him up and down. "Yes, just how I like you. You’ve held on, just like you were told to. I may just give you something. A little reward. I’ll even let you choose it."

Blaine moaned out loud, Kurt was now rolling his balls between his hands, his head right next to Blaine, looking at him with those piercing blue eyes.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt breathed into his ear. "Right now, you can ask me anything."

"I-I…" Blaine quivered, a surge of pleasure going through his body as another pair of fingers made their way between his cheeks. He felt his hole clenching and pulsing unwittingly and he groaned, hiding his face. The pad of Kurt’s thumb massaged the tight muscles, never pushing, just circling it softly.

He closed his eyes hard, breathing in, when he opened them he looked at Kurt intently. "Please. Please fuck me."

"Master."

"Master. Please, please fuck me, Master."

"Mmh, is that really what you want?" Kurt asked and Blaine shivered at the slow motion of the fingers hovering over his entrance. "Above everything else I could do to you?"

"Yes." Blaine confirmed, sounding rather desperate by now. "I need- need to feel you inside. Please."

Blaine wasn’t looking at Kurt when he said it but he could perfectly see from the corner of his eye the wolfish grin that took over Kurt’s face. He didn’t have to say more, the dom moved all the way behind him, letting Blaine’s cock leap back to his stomach. Kurt made up for it almost instantly though, pressing cold, wet fingers to his anus and _pushing_. Blaine whined and for the very first time tonight he struggled with the bonds tying his hands.

"Oh you love this, don’t you, sweetie?" Kurt pressed harder, the tip of his fingertip entering Blaine, making him squeal a little. "Does it make you feel like a good boy? Showing me your hole and begging for my cock?"

Blaine couldn’t have stopped himself from moaning even if he’d tried. It sounded too much like his fantasies, the dirty and obscene things he imagined some faceless man whispering in his ear, but now that man had a face, and a name, and Blaine found that he rather adored that.

When the first knuckle got into him Kurt’s other hand went back to his cock, stroking him even slower than he had before, but in Blaine’s current state, with Kurt’s finger up his ass not even the cockring would be able to contain him.

"Please, I’m so close!" Blaine blurted out and a muddled groan that wasn’t his resounded in the room.

"Listen, Blaine." Kurt said a moment after. "You can come whenever you want... but tonight you’ll only come once, you understand me?"

Fuck. Fuck, shit, fuck.

"It’s up to you whether you do it now, or when I’m fucking you."

Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck. He was going to come. He was going to come and there was nothing he could do to prevent it. There wasn’t a chance in hell that Blaine would be able to hold it back. He just wanted, he just wanted…

He never got to finish the thought, his orgasm came through him as an unstoppable force, shooting spurt after spurt of come onto the floor, his whole body going lax against the stand.

And then Kurt’s finger curled inside him.

It hurt more now that he didn’t have the imperative need to come distracting him, but it was just exactly the _right_ kind of pain. And he still had his lustful brain flooding the rest of his body with endorphins, which Kurt must be very aware of because every time Blaine cringed and made a small involuntary sound he just added more lube to the mess and kept on.

The single finger dug farther into him until Blaine could feel the end of it, could feel the back of his hand, the knuckles of his other fingers against his ass. Once he grew accustomed to the intrusion the digit pulled out, just a few centimeters and buried itself inside again. Kurt did that several times, loosening him.

Amazedly Blaine’s cock began to throb eagerly at the stimulation in record time so by the time Kurt inserted the second finger Blaine was better than half hard again and now without the cockring- Kurt had taken it off after he’d come- he had to be extra alert not to let himself get too carried away. It turned out to be especially hard when Kurt started to fuck both his fingers into him, the third one seeking entrance.

When Kurt considered it was enough he withdrew the three fingers altogether and grabbed his buttcheeks, spreading him. Blaine keened and Kurt did it again in response, more forceful this time. Kurt’s dick came to rest against his crack and Blaine clenched around it, moaning. The shaft started to move, the hands on his ass helping him squeeze the length of it, the very tip of it brushing the hot flesh of his hole with every slip. Kurt was using him to masturbate.

Then it was gone for a moment and Blaine felt like screaming in frustration.

"Master…" Blaine mouthed, but he couldn’t complete the sentence.

It didn’t matter, though. Kurt pushed inside carefully, precisely, the way just someone with experience could do. There wasn’t a rush to it, just a calm energy. It was the gentlest Blaine’s ever had. For the feeling of it too, he could deduce Kurt had put a condom on.

When the first ring of muscle gave up to the pressure he couldn’t stop himself from grinding back, trying to get more into him. Kurt held him by the hips then, stopping any efforts to hurry. Soon the whole head was inside and just that felt like so much, so big, so full.

Kurt was trying to get him to relax by drawing small circles on his hip with his hand but it still took a while for him to be able to take more. Kurt was patient though; he waited for him to be ready before shoving another bit inside. Blaine felt like a complete disaster; he was panting so heavy it sounded like grunts and there was spit dribbling from his mouth, meeting the stains of come drying on his face. And his hair, god, what his hair must look like…

As if Kurt could read Blaine’s mind fingers tangled in his hair, tugging it hard towards him and forcing him to curve his back.

"You’re so tight, so hot, it’s like you’re teasing me, not letting me in." Kurt’s breath was coming out in pants as well and Blaine could _hear_ the desire in his words.

"No… I want… more. Please, please more."

Kurt hummed, moving in and out to make small advances ‘til his dick came across that glorious spot and Blaine truly and wholly lost himself. When Kurt reached the bottom and he could feel the dom’s groin against his ass he was too gone to do more than let himself be taken, to be owned by the beautiful man lethargically thrusting into him. Slow, sensual thrusts. And the feeling of it all… of a cock, Kurt’s cock, moving inside, of his raw flesh wrapping it and letting him take what he wanted…

He was gradually starting to float away, as if dozing off to sleep, except he was not. He was still awake and very aware, delighting in the sensation of hands on his body, bonds restraining his movements, and a very sizeable dick fucking him from behind as if it was heaven itself. Because for him it was. His own perfect sort of heaven.

But in that moment it was like everything was melting, his muscles going languid, his brain going quiet, just enjoying the blissful pain and pleasure being given to him as a gift, wrapped as a hot 31-year-old with beautiful eyes and strong arms.

"Talk to me." The owner of said eyes and hands told him, bending a little so he was talking over his neck. Blaine whimpered something incoherent in response but Kurt didn’t let it go. "Talk to me, tell me… tell me how it feels for you."

Blaine needed half a minute to reply but Kurt’s insistent grip in his hair wouldn’t let him forget. He had a command, he had to obey.

"Good." He stammered, though good didn’t come across explaining how much he felt, it was as if ninety percent of his vocabulary had vanished from his brain. "So good… Master."

The force of the pounding started to increase and he wished he still had the cockring to help him because if he didn’t pay attention he knew he could come any second.

"Keep talking."

"I- I’m so hard… so close… so big… faster- _uhh…_ " Blaine groaned. " _Ahh_ \- God, thank you, thank you, Master."

He didn’t have much idea of what he was saying at that point but he found out it was exactly how he felt. It didn’t matter if he didn’t get to come a second time, it wouldn’t have mattered if he hadn’t come at all, he was so grateful, so happy. He’d never felt like this before, never knew he could feel like this.

Kurt’s tempo faltered and Blaine tightened around him, feeling his insides fill even more with come. He’d wished there wasn’t a condom preventing him from experienced the warm, thick fluid flooding him, but he was so thankful to Kurt for using one, even when Blaine had been so lost he wouldn’t have minded in the least.

The dom kept fucking him through his third orgasm of the night and when he was completely done he still remained inside for a few seconds, breathing heavily and recovering from the physical work of coming _three_ times, or so he thought.

When he pulled out Blaine had to complain a little. He felt empty and is hole felt _huge_ and he really, really hoped Kurt wasn’t looking.

He relaxed when he felt Kurt’s hands undoing the cuffs around his neck and wrists, placing his hands on the sides of his torso and then doing the same with the spreader bar. His legs were sore and moving them from the spot where they were was almost more uncomfortable than keeping them there, however Kurt wasn’t waiting for Blaine to make up his mind and moved them himself to a more natural posture.

"You were so good, such an obedient, perfect boy." Kurt murmured when he walked into Blaine’s viewpoint and began to tenderly wipe a wet cloth across his face, cleaning away the tears and spit, the dried come and the sweat. Blaine didn’t mean to be vulgar, but he’d got a little of a thrill at having Kurt come both in and _on_ him, to know the dom’s seed wasn’t only marking him from the inside, claiming his throat and really, all his digestive system but also marking him in the most visible form there was.

"Took everything so well, a very good boy." Kurt kissed him lightly on the lips. "So pretty," Another kiss. "and sweet."

Blaine had no energy except to let himself be kissed and cleaned and then held by Kurt’s arms that lifted his boneless body from the stand and practically carried him to bed. He laid Blaine down on the sheets and cleaned him from the neck down, ignoring his still hard cock resting on his stomach. He felt utterly debauched, he could still feel Kurt on his ass, still feel him in his throat and he had that blissful expression on his face he was sure Kurt could see how much he liked it.

"Are you hurting much?" Kurt asked and Blaine just shook his head, the blows he’d received on his butt were just the perfect companion to the burn of Kurt’s shape inside him. "Drink this." He handed him a glass of water that had been at the bedside table and Blaine drank it in three seconds.

Exhausted, he let his eyes drop closed as Kurt kept on cleaning his skin. He only noticed he was falling asleep when Kurt tucked him under the covers and laid at his side. Blaine instinctively was drawn to him, and before he knew they were cuddled together; Kurt’s arm around Blaine’s shoulder and Blaine’s head resting on Kurt’s chest, his arm and legs throw over the other man for comfort.

As he tried to get as close to the dom as it was physically possible he became aware of how much larger Kurt was in comparison to him and that sent a strange wave of pleasure and heat through his body, to where his cock was still hard and aching against Kurt’s thigh.

Best birthday ever.

 

* * *

 

When Blaine woke up the next morning the silk, white sheets were tangled around his legs, the covers thrown away and the empty space beside him in the enormous king sized bed felt cold and unpleasant. It took him three seconds to adjust and recognize the place he was at the moment. His body though, was unlikely to have forgotten. It felt lax and loose and the bed was so damn comfortable he had to snuggle further into his pillow. It smelled wonderful; fruity and fresh and softly citric. But it still wasn’t right, something was missing and Blaine had to force himself to fully wake up.

Looking at his side, he found the reason of his discomfort. At the other end of the bed were only a pile meticulously folded clothes, the same toothbrush he’d used the night before and a pill bottle. There was also a big glass of water sitting on top of the bedside table. He took the pill bottle and looking at it closer he realized it was Advil.

Blaine didn’t know if he should be moved rather than a little disappointed but the two mixed in his chest strangely as he examined the small amber glass jar. He sort of wanted to feel the mild-pain for a bit, but the presence of the bottle and water was very clearly an unspoken command. And a command was a command.

Blaine took one pill out and put it in his mouth, reaching to the table for the glass and drowning the content.

The clothes, which he’d thought his at first, were unfamiliar and soon enough he figured that they were in fact three pairs of different sized underwear and a gray cotton t-shirt. They all looked perfectly new and unused, straight out of his packaging.

In the middle of his underwear scrutiny, he heard a sound in the distance and his heart began to beat increasingly fast, but when he raised his eyes he found the room as empty as before. When the noise repeated itself Blaine recognized it for the sound of pans and kitchen utensils being used and he relaxed, glad to still have some time.

He grabbed the toothbrush and the dark blue boxers that looked like it should fit him –not that the others probably wouldn’t have fit him too, to be honest they were all almost the same, with only maybe a centimeter or two of difference- and moved to get out of bed when _ouch_ …

And okay, maybe it was more than some mild pain. His legs strained to keep him up, shaking weakly under his weight and _oh_ his butt was really sore.

Blaine forced his legs to get him to the bathroom and found that it was easier to walk after a couple steps and god he had a _limp_.

He used the bathroom and changed into the clothes and brushed his teeth and washed his face and stayed there, watching his reflection in the mirror for about five minutes, wondering how it was possible to feel so sore and so happy at the same time.

When he finally gathered the guts to come out there was an exquisite smell in the air and Blaine’s stomach grumbled audibly. He hadn’t had any decent food since yesterday afternoon and with all the healing Blaine’s body has to do it was no surprise he was so hungry.

Trying not to let show the weakness of his legs Blaine stepped silently out the room and turning to the side he had a perfect sight of Kurt’s back, totally covered by a formal dark blue shirt.

He hadn’t seen Blaine yet, and he continued cooking, moving a big spoon for what Blaine guessed by the smell were eggs and bacon and taking small sips from a coffee cup.

"Uh… Morning," Blaine mumbled, taking a last pace into the kitchen.

"Oh, you’re awake. That’s good. I thought I’d have to wake you." Kurt says, a tiny smile on his lips as he calmly continued working on the food. "C’mon take a seat, this’ll be ready in a minute."

Blaine clumsily gave the last steps towards the chair before the kitchen bar and sat up, feeling so weird only in underwear and a loose shirt, walking barefoot on someone else’s house, waiting to be served breakfast. He felt like a dork for being so happy and excited about it, but it probably had a lot to do with that the person that was making him breakfast was a gorgeous man who had just fucked his brains out last night.

This looked very much like a regular fantasy of his seventeen-year-old self, except that in these kinds of fantasies he normally would be the one making breakfast, and naked, it didn’t matter how unpractical it was to mix those two together.

A plate of scrambled eggs and potatoes, bacon and two slices of toast landed right under his chin, which a second after was raised from where it was, making him look into Kurt’s blue, bright eyes. Blaine felt his body melt.

"How are you feeling? Did you sleep well?"

Blaine nodded dumbly and when Kurt smiled and murmured ‘ _words’_ he rushed to say, "I slept good, Master, thank you. And I’m feeling okay."

"You don’t have to call me Master anymore, sweetie. The scene is over. I just want to check you aren’t having some sort of subdrop or hurting too bad."

Trying not to look like an absolute uneducated moron he didn’t ask what exactly a _subdrop_ was. He’ll google it later, he didn’t want to waste his time now. He wasn’t sure about calling Kurt by his name neither, not only because he would feel like disregarding Kurt’s dominance, but also because he _really_ loved saying Master _._

"Eat. You need it if you don’t want to risk your stomach hurting. The pill should take effect soon and some of the pain will go away." Kurt continued, and no matter what he said about the scene being over Blaine recognized his words as an order. He wasn’t sure if it was meant to be one or if Kurt was just naturally bossy and that was the way he normally talked, either way he liked it.

 _And_ he especially liked that he didn’t have to ask Blaine if he’d take the pill, liked that his obedience was expected, not hoped for, and that Kurt didn’t felt the need to get a confirmation.

"You’re not gonna eat?" He asked at the middle of his food, when it became evident that Kurt wasn’t accompanying him. Instead, he remained on his feet, leaning on the kitchen bar watching him from time to time, but mostly taking little sips of coffee.

Kurt shook his head, placing the small mug down and getting the coffee pot to pour some more into it, and doing the same for Blaine’s own mug. "No, I already had something. Sorry if I didn’t wait for you but I wake up very early and have to leave for work soon."

"Oh." Blaine muttered, more disappointed than surprised. He had to admit he’d see it coming when he saw Kurt flawlessly dressed in those clothes but he still had been hopeful…

"Your clothes are in the dryer. They’ll be ready in about ten minutes but you can stay and sleep some more if you like, just remember to lock the door when you leave."

It sounded like a goodbye, because it was a goodbye. The end of a one night stand, one of many, probably, for Kurt. But something inside Blaine told him it couldn’t be just that, there had to be more. Last night he hadn’t just found a random hookup, he’d found what he’d been looking for forever, and he wasn’t prepared to let it go that soon, he had to at least try…

"Um… thank you. I- I just, sort of… I was hoping…" Kurt raised a perfect eyebrow at him, but his eyes encouraged him to go on and after a moment of gathering his thoughts and convincing himself that Kurt wasn’t running away in the next five seconds he eventually got himself under control.

"Would you let me buy you dinner?" He asked, pretty sure his face must be the shade of a tomato by now. Kurt did seem surprised at that, his eyes open and his features unmoving but he wasn’t mocking him or actually angry so Blaine continued. "Like a real date. We can go wherever you want and I’ll pay and all. I just… I want to see you again."

Kurt smiled softly, which gave Blaine hope, but they were crunched by the dom’s next words. "I’m not sure it’s a good idea, sweetie. You’re young, beautiful, and you don’t need strings holding you back. Well, not in the figurative sense, at least."

He couldn’t help but smile too, but he wasn’t giving up so easily. "Last night was special for me. It’s the best sex I’ve ever had, the best experience I’ve ever had, what I’ve been dreaming about for years. When I walk, when I move, when I breathe I can still feel you…" Blaine felt his dick twitch when he thought too much about it, the longing for the pressure aching even more than the physical discomforts. "I feel you inside, everywhere inside, like you’re still there."

"Is someone suddenly not so shy anymore?" Kurt teased him, smiling, but the desire on his eyes was unmistakable. He walked around the bar until he was just before Blaine and the sub stood on his feet right away.

"Does it bother you?"

"Not at all."

"I mean every word."

The dom’s eyes were getting darker and his smile was just as soft as before, clearly pleased. "Thanks for elevating my ego, but good sex doesn’t mean a good relationship."

"No," Blaine shook his head. "it was more than that, you understand me."

Kurt grins and sighs, hooking a fingertip into the waistband of Blaine’s underwear and _pulling_. "You’re adorable."

A press of tender lips was the first thing he felt and then the hand that wasn’t on his underwear circled his waist and gently pressed them together. Blaine felt an instant rush of energy coming to his body, an inner victory exhilaration maybe, and he leaned into the other man, sighing happily. Unfortunately for him, the kiss only lasted two seconds.

Kurt talked over his face, his voice dropping an octave. "It was great for me too. I haven’t had such a good night in a long time."

Blaine smiled and leaned in but Kurt stopped him. "But," He said. "I have no inclination to train a submissive right now. I can, however, introduce you to some doms that might. Good ones."

The hand holding him from behind loosened his grip and Blaine visibly deflated, feeling like his heart had just fallen to his feet. Kurt noticed, of course he did, Blaine couldn’t be more transparent if he tried, his answer was written all over his face, but at least Kurt saved him the awkwardness of having to reply.

"I’m sorry, sweetie." Kurt traced two fingers by his cheek and bowed to press a kiss to the same spot. Blaine held the urge to apologize himself, but looking at Kurt’s face made him feel, made him _want_.

"Maybe I’ll see you around."

And with those last words, Kurt was turning away, lifting a bag and a computer case and then walking through the door, leaving Blaine alone, standing in the kitchen, something stronger than himself telling him that this couldn’t be over.


End file.
